This disclosure relates to semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing the same, more particularly, to semiconductor devices including one-time programmable elements and methods of manufacturing the same.
Non-volatile memory devices may be classified into one-time programmable (OTP) devices and multi-time programmable (MTP) devices. Only one programming operation may be performed on the OPT device due to an inner circuit of the OPT device. Therefore, an additional programming operation may not be performed on the OTP device. The OTP devices may include, for example, a fuse, an anti-fuse, and an electrically programmable fuse (e-fuse). In some cases, it may be impossible to erase data programmed in the OPT device.
The OPT devices may be used in security systems because of their aforementioned characteristics. Recently, high-performance OPT devices have been increasingly demanded.